Three New People, Three New Friends
by Ryou is my Man
Summary: Three new people show up to watch Pegasus's dueling tournament. Who are they and why are they here??? Find out in this story. Hope ya like it!


Three New People, Three New Friends  
By Ryou is my Man  
  
~**~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own Zahra and Horus. Aziza belongs to I Luv Seto Kaiba.  
  
~**~  
  
Pegasus smiled after he saw Seto's soul placed in the soul card. He was one step closer to bringing Cyndia back to life.  
  
"Get him out of here." Pegasus ordered Croquet, "Teach him to actually do something, like washing dishes or cooking."  
  
Over on a private balcony that was unbeknownst to Yuugi-tachi, there were three other spectators in the Pegasus and Seto battle. One of the three had blonde hair that could make the sun envious of her and made of pure gold, it gently rested down on one of her shoulders, then it flowed down to her chest. It was only down after she had pulled it out of its usual braid, her eyes were a deep sapphire blue mixed in with lavender. Another one of three had hair as black as the pitch black sky, his hair was cut short, but there were curls surrounding his face, his eyes were an amber-red, mixed in with a gentle light brown. The third one was actually looking at Seto's shell, her emerald green eyes were full of tears, and her auburn hair, which reached to chest length, was gently resting on her body. She remembered Seto ever since they were babies, heck, they even had the exact same birthday.  
  
"You know, I'm gonna miss him so much." The girl said with the auburn colored hair, while she looked at a Blue Eyes White Dragon card in her hand.  
  
"Aziza, I thought that there were only four Blue Eyes White Dragons." The girl with the blond hair said, now putting her hair in small braids.  
  
"Yes, Zahra. There were four. Three belonging to Seto, and one belonging to Yuugi's grandfather, but a couple of years ago, they released the fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon in Egypt, and I was the lucky one to get it." Aziza said with a smile on her face, but the tears were still in her eyes.  
  
"You are really going to miss Seto, aren't you, Aziza?" The young gentleman said with his black curls resting around his face.  
  
"Of course I am, Horus." Aziza replied gently. "I feel like I have had a special bond with Seto that I haven't had with anyone else."  
  
"I know how you feel." Zahra said to Aziza. "I felt the same way when my best friend left. But, now he's back and that feeling is stronger than ever. I remember that he was the one to give me my first kiss. I can never forget it, no matter how hard someone tries to force the memories out, the memories will come back, stronger than ever."  
  
"No matter how much you love or hate anybody, their memories will always linger around." Horus added on, his mother would always say that to him, even though she died when he was young, the portraits of her that he sees everyday, reminds him of his mother.  
  
Yuugi obviously heard this and said gently to Aziza "Don't worry, we'll get him back."   
  
When Aziza heard this, she nodded and calmed down, and wiped the tears away from her emerald eyes.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't even introduce myself. I am Aziza, and both me and Seto have been the best of friends ever since we were babies, we have the exact same birthday. So I guess it's okay to say that I've known him my entire life." She said politely, but then her eyes started to fill up with tears again. "I just have to get him back! I just have to!" She cried while tears came down her cheeks out of her soft emerald eyes.   
  
But Yuugi comforted her, she reminded him of someone, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Don't worry. We'll get him back, I'm sure." Yuugi said gently to Aziza.   
  
As he turned around, to pull out his handkerchief, he saw the other two. They were both still looking at Pegasus and then watched as he left the dueling arena, he muttered something about how he didn't have his wine and gorgonzola cheese.   
  
As he walked away, Zahra asked quietly to Horus, "Do you think that someone will actually beat him?"   
  
He sighed and quietly responded back, "I'm not sure. No one has beat him before. But there is a chance that someone may beat him. They just have to find out his strategy."   
  
Anzu came up to them and asked "If you don't mind my intrusion, I was just wondering what your names were? My name is Anzu."   
  
The others began to notice this, and decide that they would introduce themselves as well. Maybe they would learn about these three people that they just met, and maybe they could become best friends.  
  
"Mine is Jounouchi." Jounouchi smiled and he shook Horus's, Zahra's, and Aziza's hands. Jounouchi remembered this girl before his parents separated and wondered if he knew her.  
  
Honda smiled with great delight and blushing at the brightest shade of red, it was almost the exact shade of a red rose. Zahra and Aziza were trying to get something to come out of his mouth, but nothing would come out, except senseless babbling.   
  
He eventually managed to squeak out "Honda." Anzu and Mai had a very hard time trying to not make fun of Honda and the way he was acting around his crushes.  
  
Yuugi smiled, suppressing his laughter from the way Honda was acting, and also what he was saying and said, "My name is Yuugi."  
  
Finally Mai walked up to them and with a smile on her face, said "My name is Mai, pleased to meet you."  
  
Zahra, Horus, and Aziza nodded their heads politely, and shook their hands when they were offered.   
  
Zahra smiled and said "My name is Zahra."  
  
"And I'm Horus." Horus said smiling, he was having a hard time trying to hide the contagious laughter from the way Honda was acting.  
  
"Me and my brother will be moving after the tournament." Zahra said kind of depressed, because she was now going to lose the friends she just made.  
  
Jounouchi was disappointed for them and decided to ask, "So, where are you moving to?"  
  
"Domino City." Horus replied, looking more disappointed.  
  
Honda blushed even harder and Mai and Anzu rolled over laughing.   
  
"Really? That's where I live!…er…I'm mean we." Honda struggled to get out. He couldn't get these two angels of loveliness out of his mind.  
  
Horus saw someone else. Someone who looked familiar somehow. He moved his way through the crowd and saw Ryou. "Ryou? Is that you?" He asked.  
  
Ryou turned around to see Horus and then saw Zahra, and replied "Zahra? Horus? So, you're here to watch the tournament as well."   
  
Zahra and Horus nodded their heads, looking ecstatic to see Ryou. "It's been so long since I've last seen you guys." Ryou responded happily, giving a kiss on the cheek to Zahra.  
  
Yuugi didn't understand very well what was happening and decided to ask "You guys knew each other?"  
  
Ryou nodded, and then kissed Zahra on the cheek again, but this time closer to her lips.   
  
"We were best friends in London a long time ago, but then I became a foreign exchange student and went to Domino City. Zahra and me were quite the couple in our school at London." Ryou replied, and then dipped Zahra down and gave her a passionate kiss. "After my time was up, my father wanted me to stay in Domino, but I wanted to stay in London. But, I guess my father won. If things had gone my way, I would've stayed with Zahra for the rest of my life."  
  
Croquet walked over to Yuugi-tachi and said "Dinner will now be served. As for you two, you'll eat in your rooms." he said, pointing at Zahra and Horus. Zahra and Horus let out a heavy sigh and then headed to their rooms.  
  
"Why can't they eat with us?" Yuugi asked a little pissed off, because he couldn't be with his friends.  
  
Croquet looked at him annoyed with that look that said 'you know the answer, but I guess I'm gonna have to tell you anyway', and just responded "Master Pegasus has his reasons. Now, go to the dining room and there'll be a feast for everyone."  
  
"What reasons?" Anzu asked, a lot more pissed off than Yuugi. You could tell that one of those friendship speeches were coming. You could see it in her eyes, because, there were little flames in there.  
  
Croquet was very annoyed and said "If you know any better, then you'll stay out of other peoples business." Then Croquet left and everybody headed to the Dining Room and Anzu said "I can't believe they did that! Nobody would separate someone from their friend!"   
  
Then before you know it, Anzu was starting one of her friendship speeches. "Blah blah blah blah friends! Blah blah blah stupid Croquet! Blah blah…"  
  
Jounouchi whispered to Aziza "Another one of her friendship speeches. Don't worry she only does one per day."  
  
"…blah, a friend wouldn't say that!" Anzu said to Jounouchi giving him the evil eye while everybody was laughing at how Anzu had her face scowled up.  
  
Jounouchi smiled at her and nervously said "Just joking!" Everybody entered the Dining Room staring at the marvelous feast.  
  
Honda whispered to them "We should save some food and give it to them tonight." Everybody nodded and sat down to eat. Aziza saw Seto's shell placing down the food, and she began to cry. Right before he left, she gave him a kiss on the lips. 'Even though his soul is gone,' she thought, 'maybe he will remember this kiss, and his mind, remember me.'  
  
About 5 minutes after they started eating Croquet came in, or 'stupid Croquet' to Anzu and said "Master Pegasus has entered a special ingredient to your soup."   
  
Everybody stirred their spoons in their bowls searching for the surprise. But all the duelists that were competing in the tournament found a metallic gold eye that was made in metal, and it opened up to reveal a letter. Yuugi's revealed the letter B, Mai's revealed the letter A, Bandit Keith's revealed letter C, and Jounouchi's contained D.  
  
"The computer will now show you who you will be facing tomorrow." Croquet said as the screen came down slowly. "A vs. B, and C vs. D. Three of you will be leaving tomorrow."   
  
"All right. Which of you has C???" Jounouchi asked curiously, wanting to know who his opponent was going to be.  
  
"It's me, you dork." Bandit Keith said, pushing his sunglasses up towards his eyes. "I'm surprised you made it this far. Beating you tomorrow will be my pleasure. But, even if I put a dueling monkey or an infant up against you, they would probably win as well. If it wasn't for Yuugi's backseat dueling."  
  
"I do not backseat duel!" Yuugi said, his eyes twitching.   
  
The fury welled up inside him and eventually he jumped on Bandit Keith and started to strangle him. After that, he was pulled away from Bandit Keith by Jounouchi and Honda.   
  
Bandit Keith snickered "I feel bad that I'm going to have to beat a wimp, like you." Looking at Jounouchi. But then Jounouchi started to beat him up, which strangely looked like he was going to kill him.   
  
Later that night after the feast Honda, Anzu, Aziza, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Mai, and Ryou gathered up the food they saved and started searching for the room containing Zahra and Horus, but unfortunately they were caught by Croquet who took their food and told them to go to bed and weren't able to neither Zahra's or Horus's room.   
  
Later on, Ryou, Honda and Anzu looked for a way to prove that Pegasus was cheating, but weren't able to prove it. They were however able to find a hole in the wall, that led to special chamber, that may have had one of Pegasus's servants spying on them.  
  
~**~  
  
Later, the next day Mai and Yuugi dueled each other as Ryou, Honda, Jounouchi, Aziza, Horus, Zahra, and Anzu were watching, Yuugi won the duel. After that Jounouchi and Bandit Keith dueled, but Bandit Keith was caught cheating and threatened to shoot Pegasus if he didn't give him the prize money. Zahra and Horus gasped as Bandit Keith held a gun up to Pegasus's head, but Pegasus just sent the bullet back at Bandit Keith and Bandit Keith also fell down a trap door that led to a river of rushing water.   
  
Now Jounouchi and Yuugi were going to have to duel each other, knowing this, it would be the hardest duel they both ever had. But in the end Yuugi won and promised the prize money to him so he could pay for Shizuka's operation. Now Yuugi was up against Pegasus, and to everyone's surprise Yuugi beat him. Pegasus went up to his private sanctuary and released the souls of Yuugi's Grandpa, Mokuba and Seto Kaiba just as he promised. It took him awhile to get over the fact that somebody actually beat him.   
  
Seto gave Aziza a hug and a kiss on the lips and gathered up all his personal items, while Mokuba and Aziza started to head to the helicopter he was expecting.   
  
Yuugi handed Seto his deck back. "Here you go. I took care of your deck while you were gone." He said with a smile on his face.  
  
Seto shuffled through the deck and found his three Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Thanks, Yuugi, but I didn't need anyone to baby-sit my deck."  
  
Yuugi looked at Seto "Well, you're welcome." Yuugi responded with a smile on his face.  
  
Seto looked at Aziza's hand and found a Blue Eyes White Dragon card resting in her hand. "Where did you get that? There are only four. I have three, and the old man has the other one."  
  
Aziza looked at Seto with her emerald eyes and gave him a kiss, "When I was in Cairo, they released a fifth Blue Eyes White Dragon card, and I was the lucky one." She said gently to Seto.  
  
Seto stared at Yuugi and his friends and replied "Well, aren't you going to head back to Domino City?"  
  
"We would, but all the boats left!" Jounouchi said sarcastically.  
  
"Why don't you take us back in your helicopter?" Yuugi asked desperately.  
  
"Hmm…let me think about it…no." Seto replied  
  
But ignoring him Anzu, Honda, Ryou, Jounouchi, and Mai ran over to the helicopter and boarded it. Aziza, Mokuba, and Seto had already boarded the helicopter. Yuugi asked Seto to give him a minute.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Yuugi asked to Zahra and Horus.  
  
Horus just replied, "We will be leaving soon."   
  
And with that Yuugi got on the helicopter and it headed to Domino City while Zahra and Horus waved good-bye to their friends.  
  
~**~  
  
Author's Note: So what did you think??? Even though this is the first chapter, I guarantee that there will be more by both me, and I Luv Seto Kaiba. Why were Zahra and Horus at duelist kingdom??? Will Yuugi find out why he and Jounouchi know Aziza??? Find out for more! 


End file.
